


The Story Continues

by Thefemalearrow



Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: "Slime tutorials" are mentioned, Autism, Bulgaria (country), First Kiss, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Multi, Next Generation, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Revenge, Six the Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Laura-Emily Greenfeld has enjoyed a peaceful life with her dad. She enjoys cheerleading and didn't have a care in the world until the first day of her freshman year...
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier & Original Character(s), Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Original Characters interact with each other, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Darkside of Creekwood Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place fourteen years after "Afterwards."

Simon looked around the darkly decorated room. He was apart of a lineup of boys that were a mix-up of kids his age or younger. He realized that he was back in the brothel. He rarely had dreams where he ended up back here, but he always had at least one around the time of the anniversary of his disappearance.

He remembered the fear he had when he was in that lineup. It hadn't dawned on him what was going just yet, and wouldn't until he was in the room. The first person who entered the room was a man who was in his late forties. He had a scruffy red beard and a bald head. After he was silent for a moment, he pointed at Simon. "I'll take him," he said.

Simon woke up in his apartment. His eyes darted around the room, reminding him that he was now safe, and he has been safe for over twenty years now. He was sweating heavily, not realizing that Bram was now awake. "You ok, babe?" Bram asked his husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon said.

"You sure?" Bram asked. Simon nods, but Bram noticed that Simon was sweating bullets. "Nightmare?"

"Yes," Simon said. "But I'm fine. Really."

Bram nods. "I'm going to take a quick bath," Simon stated.

"Do you need help?" Bram asked.

"I've got it, thank you though," Simon said. He then got into his wheelchair and went to the bathroom. It took him a while to get used to moving into the bath from his chair by himself, but he eventually discovered how to do it smoothly. He took a quick bath before moving back into his chair, which proved to be harder than moving from the chair to the tub.

Once he was finished, he went back to his and Bram's room. He climbed back into bed, where Bram pulled him close. He wrapped his arm around Simon's waist before falling asleep. Simon soon fell asleep and slept for the rest of the night peacefully.  
\---  
The next day was there daughter's, Laura-Emily Greenfeld, first day of high school. She took the bus to school that day, and hung out with her bestfriends, Eliza, Keira, and Austin, during the breaks.

"That senior Presley is having a party for all of the freshmen tonight," Keira said. It was currently the lunch period, and they were sitting at a circle table near the back of the cafeteria. "It's kind of a welcoming party where the seniors can take freshmen under their wings. Are you guys going?"

"Definitely," Austin said.

"I'm always down for a party," Eliza cheered. They turned their attention to Laura, who was focusing on her meatball sub. "What about you, Laur? Are you going to the party?"

"I don't think I will be able to," Laura sighed. "My dads are pretty protective. And it's a school night."

"But this is our first high school party," Austin protested. Laura understood why her dads were protective. She knew what happened to her dad when he was twenty. She tried to explain it to her friends, but they never listened.

"You said you wanted to befriend the other cheerleaders, right?" Keira asked.

"Yeah," Laura said. She has been cheerleading since she was six years old, but this was the first time she was cheering for a school team.

"Presley is the captain of the cheer team," Keira exclaimed. "This could be your chance to get a good foot in!"

The bell then rang, signifying the end of the lunch period. They stood up and went to throw away their trays. "Think about it," Austin said.  
\---  
Unknown number 1: Do you know where the target is?

Unknown number 2: Yes. Do you want me to strike?

Unknown number 1: No. There are too many people present. We have to wait until tonight.

Unknown number 2: Ok. I won't let you down.

Unknown number 1: You better not.


	2. Chapter 2

Laura went straight home after cheer practice. She entered her apartment and saw that her dads had some of their friends over. She recognized them as her aunts Leah and Abby, and Abby's son, Speranza. "Hey Laura," Abby called out.

"Hey Aunt Abby," Laura called back. "And Aunt Leah."

"How was school?" Simon asked.

"School was great," Laura said.

"Are you going to Presley's party tonight?" Speranza asked. "Everyone at school is invited, but it's mostly for the freshmen. The party is a tradition that the seniors always do to welcome the freshmen."

"Tonight is a school night," Bram said.

"Yeah, but her parties never go until late until the night," Speranza stated. "And rarely have alcohol. Her parents aren't even out of town."

"I'm still not convinced," Simon said.

"Come on, Sy," Abby said. "Speranza is going to be there, and he'll look out for her. Right?"

Both Abby and Leah gave him a look that told him that he better agree. "Of course," Speranza said. Speranza was three years older than Laura, but they were pretty close and had a sibling-like bond. They believed the fact that their parents are so close. "I'll even give her a ride," he offered.

"What do you think, babe?" Bram asked. "Should we let her go?"

Simon smiled for a brief moment. "If she finishes her homework in time," he said.

"I don't actually have any homework, but you two do," Laura said. She then put her bookbag onto the dining table. She pulled out a yellow folder and handed it to them. It was the normal first day of school paperwork that parents had to fill out. "I've already filled out the parts I had to do."

"Awesome," Speranza said. "I'll be back at seven-thirty to pick you up."  
\---  
Laura was never crazy about places with loud noises. Being loud noises always made her deeply uncomfortable, and could lead to her having a panic attack. Austin and Eliza were always good at picking up on the signs of this, but they weren't with her at the moment. She was sitting in the living room at Presley's house, where the only person she knew was Speranza. She couldn't find Austin or Eliza at the moment.

"I'm going to get a drink," Speranza whispered. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Laura whispered. He nods and stands up. He goes to the kitchen, leaving Laura by himself. She sat quietly as she looked around the room, and watched the game of beer pong that was going on the other side of the room.

Austin then sat beside Laura. He had noticed that Laura was uncomfortable. "Do you need to step out?" Austin asked. "We can walk to the frozen yogurt shop, and then turn around."

"Can we please?" Laura asked.

"Of course," Austin said. Laura then asked Joanna, one of Speranza's friends, to cover for her. She agrees to and they leave. They walk quietly for a few minutes as they walked passed what seemed to be hundreds of apartment buildings.

"I'm sorry that I pulled you away from the party," Laura said.

"It's ok," Austin said. The frozen yogurt shop came into view.

"Can I tell you something?" Austin asked.

"Yes," Laura said.

"I like you," Austin confessed. "Like a lot. Not just as a friend, but as something more. I've had a crush on you since the seventh grade."

Laura blushed slightly. "I like you too," Laura said.

"Really?" Austin asked. Laura nods, and there was a brief moment of silence. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may," Laura stated. Austin then leaned in and kissed her. He ran his fingers threw her long, blonde hair. This was both of their first kisses, so it was naturally awkward, but it was perfect for them. They pulled away when they heard a gunshot.

Austin then started to lean on Laura. She saw that he had been shot in the chest. She leaned him against the wall and started to put pressure on his wound. "Austin, you're going to be ok," Laura said. She then noticed that he was going limp. No.

"Please don't leave me," Laura pleaded.

"I love you," Austin whispered before his pulse stopped. Laura let out a sob. She picked up her phone to call 911, but she felt something prick her neck. Her world went dark as she heard someone say, "the target is secured."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon and Bram were cuddling in their room, watching a "slime tutorial" about the ex-wives of Henry the Eight. They were waiting for their daughter to come home from the party when there was a knock on the door. "That should be them," Bram stated. "I'll get the door."

Simon paused the video as Bram got up from the couch. Bram walked over to the front door and opened it. He saw a dark figure walk down the hall. Bram picks it up and he reenters the apartment. "Not Laura, but there is an envelope addressed to you," Bram said, handing Simon the envelope.

Simon opened the envelope and began to read it.

'You know who we are. We're who you have spent the last two decades trying to forget. We have your daughter, and if you want her back, you will show up at Shady Raven's in two days. Unless you want your daughter's head to be the next thing we mail to you.'  
\---  
Two hours later, the police finally left the apartment. Bram called over Abby, Nick, and Leah and informed them of what happened. Simon was aware that they had arrived, but he was in his and Bram's bedroom, packing a bag. He was zipping his bag when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and saw Abby and Leah. "Hey," Abby said. "How are you doing? That's a stupid question. Of course, you're not doing well."

"I have to leave," Simon said. "I have to get her."

"We're coming with you," Leah said.

"This is my battle to fight," Simon said. "I don't want to get anyone else involved. If you get involved, you guys will also be killed. I don't want you guys to get involved in a fight that isn't yours to fight."

"We're a family, so this became our fight the moment you joined it," Leah said. "You don't have to face this alone again. Me and Abby are going with you, and I'm sure Nick and Bram are also going to be willing to help. Right, boys?"

"Definitely," Nick said.

"Wait, that was a discussion on whether or not we were going?" Bram asked.

"We're coming," Leah concluded. "You're not going to go threw this by yourself. Besides, I've been dying to end up in a room with those jerks ever since I found out what happened all those years ago, so I can make them suffer."

Simon gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Leah said, returning the smile.

"So, have you checked the flight times?" Abby asked.

"There is one leaving tomorrow at six in the morning," Simon informed. "I know it's early, but I want to get there as soon as I can."

"Perfect, we'll get to packing," Abby said. Everyone then said their goodbyes and left the apartment. They went back to their own places to get emotionally and physically prepared for what was going to happen within the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this started as a cute story about a closeted teenager falling in love with a mysterious guy over emails? It feels weird that I chose to take that story in this direction, but I also love changing up the genres of original stories. It's just something I enjoy doing for some reason. Thanks for reading! Have a great evening/day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd just like to start this chapter by warning you that updates aren't going to be as frequent as they once were. My choir is finally allowed to meet again so I'll have rehearsals and performances, along with other things. I will still try to update a few times a week.
> 
> Two more things: Yesterday an order was placed in for a copy of "Simon Vs. The Homo Sapien's Agenda" and it will be here on Friday. I've been wanting to read the book for a while now(I've only seen the movie and watched Love, Victor) so I'm excited to start it. Also, I think this story is going to be shorter than the other two. I feel like this story is just shorter. Now on with the chapter!

The plane ride was silent. Most people on the plane had managed to fall asleep, but Simon found himself wide awake. He hadn't gotten a minute of sleep the previous night. His kid was in danger, and it was all his fault. His fist clutched as he thought of the horrendous things she was probably going through.

This was his first time in Bulgaria since the day he was discovered. He remembered the shock when they asked if his name was Simon Spier. Out of fear, he originally denied it. He continued to deny it for about twenty minutes before he felt safe enough to write it down on the chalkboard they provided.

The plane landed in the early afternoon. "I say we get a hotel room and make an action plan from there," Abby suggested. "There should be a place with an open room somewhere around here."

"Sounds good," Leah said. They then find a local motel and rented a room that had two beds and a pullout couch. Nick had offered to take the pullout since he was the only one who didn't have a partner.

Abby sat on one of the beds. "Now let's get to planning," Leah said. "I did a little bit of brainstorming on the plane, and I got an outline of a plan. Simon could distract them and get Laura back while we hide with the police nearby."

"Getting the police involved is rarely a good idea," Simon stated. "Happened twice that I know of. Both times ended with the guy dead."

"But this is different," Abby said. "The call won't be coming from the inside. We can call them and inform them of what is going on."

"You know two of the officers here, right babe?" Bram asked.

"True," Simon said. "But I don't know if they're still working here."

"I think it's still worth a shot," Abby said. They then begin to make their plan.  
\---  
Laura paced around the wooden room she was trapped in. She had no clue where she was and why she was there. All she knew was that Austin was dead because he was with her at the wrong moment.

She then noticed the door also had a lock from the inside. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and started picking the lock. She would have to thank her Aunt Leah for the Nancy Drew books that she used to give her every Christmas. She managed to get the door unlocked and she snuck out of the wooden dungeon.

She snuck around the dimly lit basement. She heard moans from a nearby area. She tried to avoid the area where the noises were coming from. She found the entrance to the basement. She entered, hoping to find something useful. Instead, the noises continued.

She opened the door and looked horrified. She had fallen into the thing her fathers had warned her about all those years ago. She had stumbled across an underground brothel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My copy of Simon Vr. The Homo Sapiens Agenda came in today! By the time I write the next chapter, I will probably have already started it. I'm pumped to sink my teeth into it. Now, on with the chapter(You'll probably hate me for this chapter, but I'm mad at myself for it as well).

Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming mission. "Are you guys ready?" The chief asked.

"We are," Simon said.

"Ok, we should leave now," the chief stated. "Remember, we only have one chance to get this right. There will be serious consequences if we don't get this right. Everyone needs to stick to their jobs. Now let's go."  
\---  
Simon entered the brothel. The first layer used to be a bar to hide what was going on in the basement. On slower days, some of the works of the brothel would work down, using their fake IDs of course. There was a menu item for people at the bar who wanted a service for the lower levels. This was for people who wanted services but didn't want to use the secret entrance to avoid the cops.

The bar was no longer in business. It was closed down along with the brothel, but the secret entrance to the darker business was still there. It was a secret door behind a Mona Lisa clone. He took his chair over to it and lifted the painting, showing him the door. He opened it with ease since no one ever bothered to lock it. He went threw the doorway.

He went threw the dark hallway. He did his best to keep quiet so he wouldn't expose himself or his plan. He was to extract Laura before the others came in and got the kidnappers.

"Dad," a voice called out. He turned around and saw Laura. She ran to him and hugged him. Simon hugged back, but he made sure to be careful. This could have easily be a trap. They pulled away after a minute or two.

"How did you get away?" Simon asked, noticing the lack of guards.

"Bobby pins and what I remembered from the Nancy Drew books that Aunt Leah gifted me," Laura said. Simon was about to lead her out of the building, but Laura grabbed his arm. "There is something I think you should know."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"I found out there is another underground brothel," Laura informed. "I thought you should know."

Simon's mind couldn't focus on what the second sentence was. He shuddered as he thought about how people were going threw what he went threw, and it was all under his feet. He knew he had to do something, and he still remembered the layout of the underground.

"Please say something," Laura said.

"I have to get you out of there," Simon said. He led her to the exit of the building and gave her the allusion that he followed her. Once she was out of the building, he shut the door and turned off his phone.

He found the elevator and went inside of it. He clicked the bottom to take him to the bottom basement floor. He sneaks his way to the control panel, thinking of a plan on the way there. He saw the fire alarm and a plan formed in his mind. If the fire alarm ever went off, the plan was to evacuate the clients and leaders first. If the fire was severe, then they would evacuate the hostages. This was to lessen their chances of being spotted by the police or someone else who would recognize any of them.

He pulled the alarm and did his best to hide. He watched as most of the people evacuated the basement area. He recognized some of the people who were either people he was forced to give services to or one of his captors. He kept quiet and stayed hidden until he felt he was safe to enact part two.

He went to the intercom. "This is Simon Greenfeld," he said. "I'm here to help you guys get out. I've come to help you guys escape. Meet me outside of the control room so I can help you guys out. Your captors ran straight into the arms of the police. They can't hurt you guys anymore."

He waited for the prisoners to make their way to the control room. He stayed patient as they made their way to the control room. He jumped in his chair as a door behind him opened. He then heard a gunshot.  
\---  
Simon had a recurring nightmare ever since he was captured twenty years ago. He finally made his way home and was excited to see his friends, family, and Bram. But when he entered his childhood home, they immediately sent him away. They yelled at him, calling him dirty and worthless, Nora included. He found himself homeless and alone.

Simon then found himself back in his New York apartment. It was his first night back in New York in a year. He looked at the alarm clock on his side of the bed. It was a quarter past two. It had been almost three hours since the suprise welcome home party Simon's roommates, minus Bram, who was just as shocked as him, held at Messy Boots.

Simon realized he was breathing and sweating heavily. He hadn't realized that he had woken up Bram until he felt the arms around him tighten. "Sssh, it's ok," Bram whispered. "You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. They'll have to get threw me first."

"Bram," Simon said. Bram gave his boyfriend his undivided attention. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Of course," Bram said, without missing a beat. He rubbed his boyfriend's back as Simon nuzzled into his chest. Simon's mind often drifted to that evening. The memory always seemed to end with him going into a peaceful slumber. This time it didn't. This time it ended with an ear-piercing scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the next two chapters are going to be short.

It was the day after the funeral. The original Creekwood crew were eating at the Waffle House that they often went to when they were teens. It hadn't had any noticeable changes in ten years. "So what now?" Leah asked.

"I don't know," Abby said. "Our plane doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

"Same here," Bram said.

"I have an idea," Nick said. "Something that might bring closure."  
\---  
They stood in front of the alleyway where it all began twenty years ago. They had passed by this place almost every time they ended up in Creekwood, but they never stopped and took a long look at it. The alleyway reeked of rotten eggs and old pizza. They were silent as they stared at it. "This was good thinking, Nick," Bram said.

"Thanks," Nick said. "I figured it would be, minus the terrible smell."

They then began to leave to figure out what to do next, when Bram remembered how he and Simon planned on backpacking threw Europe one day. He knew it would have to be when Laura was in college. Maybe they would be interested in joining him.

"This is kind of random, but me and Simon always dreamed of going backpacking in Europe," Bram said. "Maybe we can do that in a year or two in his honor."

"I'd like that, but we'd have to wait until our kids are out of high school," Abby said.

"Well Speranza is a senior, and Laura is already a freshman so it won't take too long," Bram said,

"We should go ahead and start saving up," Nick said. They then leave the desolate alleyway to make plans for the future.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is it. The ending of our three-book journey. It feels like just yesterday I was laying in bed while babysitting my step-brother's dogs when the idea for the first book hit me. The idea for the rest of the series came while I worked on "Twelve Months," but I always knew I wanted to make a trilogy. This will definitely not be my last adventure with the Creekwood series, especially since I'm now on page 150 of "Simon Vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda." Now, on with the chapter! For the last time(Alexa, play "One Last Time" from Hamilton).

Three years later...

"So this is it," Bram sighed. He looked around the almost completely empty dorm at Columbus University. The walls were empty and a boring shade of ivory white. All there was was a mini-fridge and two beds without covers and pillows on it. There was a desk in between the two twin-sized beds. "Did we grab everything?"

"Yes dad," Laura said. "I hope you have fun in Europe."

"Thanks," Bram said. "You can call me if you need anything. I know the first few weeks of college can be hectic."

"I know dad, but things are going to be great," Laura promised. The father and daughter share a hug. It was the hundredth hug they shared that day. They wouldn't see each other for about two months.

"Your dad would be very proud of you," Bram said.

"Thanks, Dad," Laura said. They then pull away from the hug,

"Well I should get going to the airport," Bram said. "I love you 3000."

"I love you too," Laura said. Bram exited the dorm and made his way to the front of the dorm building. He exits the building and goes to his car. He opens the front door and climbs in. He drives to the airport, which was about ten minutes away.

Once his car was parked, he grabbed his bag and went into the airport. He shows the woman at the desk that he has a plane ticket for Paris. Once he was given the ok, he went to the subway that was in the airport. His gate was on the other side of the airport. He walked onto it and waited for it to start.

He climbed off of the subway when it stopped as his place. He made his way threw security and got in line. He placed his bags on the conveyor belt, along with his shoes. He then stepped threw security, where he came out clean.

Once he grabbed his bags, he saw the others and walked towards them. Nick had taken a plane here the previous night so he could meet them here. "Hey guys," Bram said.

"Hey Bram," Nick said.

"We can board in ten minutes," Leah informed him. They nod and head to their gate, where they wait for the all-clear to go into the plane. This was their first vacation together since the wedding in Mexico. They couldn't believe how much changed since them. They knew their life would always be filled with trials and tragedies, but they knew they had each other, and that's alright.


End file.
